Episode 7644 (18th October 2016)
The rain pours as everyone gathers round a grave. Pierce looks at his hands covered in blood as Paddy lays with scratches covering his face. Plot Monday 17th October 2016 Paddy looks at the red paint covering his hands. Marlon collects Leo from Smithy Cottage where Rhona asks if Paddy is going on the camping trip too. Pierce makes a snide remark about Paddy. Leo says goodbye to Rhona as Marlon gives a driver directions to Wylie's Farm. Inside, Rhona confronts Pierce about ignoring Leo, but Pierce continues to type away on his laptop. Rhona asks Pierce what all of this is about, but Pierce tells her he has been asking himself the same thing. Rhona raises her voice as she tells Pierce to stop talking in riddles or stop whatever is bothering him. Pierce confronts her about the school play but explains he doesn't think that the real problem. Paddy and Marlon vow to teach Leo everything they know about camping, despite knowing nothing themselves. Rhona explains to Pierce that she gave Paddy his ticket to the school play when his business trip came up. Pierce questions why she didn't ask for the ticket back when his trip was put back, although Rhona reveals she did, and Paddy offered to give up his ticket. She explains that she didn't him as she knew he'd react like this, and she'd already told Leo that Paddy was going. They have a shouting match and Rhona tells Pierce to go. Paddy continues to pile things into the car. At the same time Rhona calls Pierce, but he doesn't answer. Finn puts a stack of books in Ross' car to take to James. Paddy, Marlon and Leo arrive at the camping ground and they struggle to put up their tent. They are freaked out about Kunckles and his son Shrek who asks them if they've been in the woods. Rhona finds a stuffed dinosaur toy that Leo has left behind. Paddy and Marlon perform their camping song to Leo before Knuckles offers them some food, which the Marlon immediately spits out. Paddy and Marlon set off to get some wood for a campfire but are nervous after what Knuckles said about the woods. The come across a carving in the bark and jump when Marlon's phone rings, although it's only Rhona explaining she's bringing Leo's stuffed dinosaur. Paddy and Marlon are scared in the middle of the woods so Marlon arms himself with a stick and they charge, only to find it's Rhona with the stuffed dinosaur. Back at the camping site, Paddy and Marlon are freaked out to find that Nuckles has sorted their tent. He questions if they have been in the woods before coming clean that he was only joking. Pierce calls Rhona, who lies she is at home, unaware Pierce is standing in the living room. Pierce is furious that he's been lied to. Back at the camping ground, Paddy tells Rhona that Pierce shouldn't expect to come in and immediately attend school plays. Rhona comments how he and Marlon just belong together. Paddy suggests they do too, saying he made a mistake but Rhona reminds him he did something deliberately and repeatedly. Paddy questions why she's here, so Rhona explains she was sad and lonely and wanted to see some friendly faces to cheer her up. She reiterates she's with Pierce now because she wants to be and not to spite him, questioning if that'll be a problem. Paddy admits it is. Rhona calls a taxi and says goodbye to Paddy and Marlon. She hugs Paddy just as Pierce arrives. Pierce is furious so Marlon, Paddy and Leo walk away to allow Rhona and Pierce to talk. Rhona explains she was lonely and made an excuses to come and see them, insisting he isn't being very reasonable. Pierce yells that he believes returning home to apologises for something he was barely half responsible is reasonable behaviour. Pierce storms off, gets in his car and drives away. Rhona shouts for Paddy and Marlon. Paddy and Rhona chase after Pierce on Hotten Bypass, but Paddy becomes distracted and is forced to break heavily as Rhona screams. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton (voice only) Guest cast *Driver - Colin Coombs *Knuckels - Simon Meacock Locations *Cemetery *Tall Trees Cottage - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Main Street *Hotten Road *Unknown road *Dale View - Front garden *Camping ground near Hotten Bypass *Unknown street *Hotten Bypass Notes *To commemorate Emmerdale's 44th anniversary, a special week of episodes follows four sets of characters through the same 24 hour period. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes